mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
Daughter of Discord
Daughter of Discord is a sequel to the Fanfiction Bride of Discord and is written by DisneyFanatic2364, consisting of twenty three chapters that she heavily based in Disney movies. She also wrote a Sequel titled Son In Law Of Discord Summary The story begins three months after Discord and Fluttershy's marriage when the latter realizes that she is pregnant. Everyone is happy but then Discord starts wondering what it would look like as he does not want his child to be judged by its appearance as he was. In Chapter 2, the Mane 5, Spike and the ex-CMC organize a Baby Shower for Fluttershy at Sugarcube Corner and we learn that both Rainbow and Derpy are pregnant as well. But, before they could end the party properly, Fluttershy starts having contractions and they have to go to the hospital. Fortunately, everything is fine and Fluttershy gives birth to a healthy pink filly who surprises everyone when she opens her bright, swirly purple eyes and makes a pacifier appear, showing that she inherited powers from her father, who names her Screwball. Then, Twilight becomes her godmother. We follow Screwball through her small everyday adventures: Dealing with bullies, school, and fights between her parents, discovering that she has the power to reveal lies, becoming a Cutie Mark Crusader and getting her cutie mark in baseball playing. However, the real story begins in chapter 6 when she's 10 years old and she bumps into Mothball, a changeling her age. Mothball just happens to be the heir to Chrysalis' throne creating a conflict similar to The Lion King 2 '' as the children want but can't see each other again. Unlike the movie though, they manage to meet in secret and grow more fond of each other every time, especially Screwball. Unfortunately, Chrysalis discovers them and plans to use this friendship to take over Equestria. The children finally admit that being together can be dangerous and don't see each other again until a few years later in the gala. Mothball is disguised as a unicorn, as his "mother" order him to go hunt but, instead, he takes the opportunity to dance with ''Screwy, as he calls her. With her powers, she's able to recognize the changeling and asks him to change back to himself, but Discord sees them and grounds Screwball for disobeying him and loving a monster but Fluttershy defends her, as she remembers being treated the same way about Discord in the last story. Eventually, Screwball locks herself in her room with Zany, her baby brother who, according to her, was the only one who understood her. She was especially mad at her "Daddy Discord". Meanwhile, in the changeling hive, Queen Chrysalis has the perfect plan: She gets two changelings to kiss (one disguised as Fluttershy, the other as an earth pony) so Discord would think that Flutters is cheating on him and will attack Equestria again. She then disguises herself as Zany to drain Discord of his love and power and leaves the Mane 6 with no other alternative than to turn him to stone but Fluttershy would be very afraid as she's in love with him but she finally is willing to go and, once they're all in one place, the changelings start attacking them disguised as their loved ones. Mothball knew of this plan all along and was unable to stop it but, with the help of Zecora, he finds Screwball and they both confess their love. Then, they go to the fight zone together when they kiss, making the same magic that Cadence and Shining Armor made in season 2 and fixing it all. Finally, everyone including Discord accepts the fact that Screwball's dating a changeling and Mothball gets to live with them, eating only chocolate as, according to him, it tastes just like love and he'll need to be a vegetarian to be in this society. They live happily ever after. Audio Drama In 2015, DisneyFanatic2364 announced that she had decided to turn Bride Of Discord into an audio drama. A month or so later, she announced the cast and Daughter Of Discord began production. So far, seven episodes have been released and the eighth episode will be the final one. Gallery Daughter of Discord cover art.jpg Screwball, Mothball, and Zany.png Queen Chrysalis observing.jpg Daughter of Discord alternate cover art.png Discord, Chrysalis, and company in the forest.png External Links *Fanfiction.net link Category:Fan fiction